


Train Incident

by TheSliveren



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSliveren/pseuds/TheSliveren
Summary: Here is the summary.Alya do something wicked and Marinette can't wait to (bitch) slap her.





	Train Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Do you see tags in my story? That's me being lazy and Blindly Beautiful will be on hold due of crazy shit bitch--called Writer's Block.

It's 8:00 in the morning and do you know what is the most hateful and annoying thing in trains?

Besides, of those  _fucking_ perverts (that she always kicked their balls) and another delayed or out of order trains (that she always cursed them in mind), is that being one of the sardines in the train. 

She hate that and perverts love it ( _fucking_ pest). The oozing sweaty smell that is worsed in garbage, and worst of all, is sticking of body to one another. 

Like there is a  _shitty_ glue. 

Her eyebrow wrinkled in disgust and lean her body more at the wall of the train. She glare hard at the near pervert who's ogling at her. 

"Eyes up, bastard." Marinette gritted her teeth but that pervert just wiggle his eyebrows. She click her tongue then raise her very killer high heels and step to that pervert's foot. 

That pervert groaned in pain and glared her. She flip her hair and show her middle finger. 

Her phone ringed and she fished it out from her bag. Marinette saw the text from her best friend, Alya, about the events will be held in Sinoclairo Hotel. 

She answered her friend's text that she's already on her way, tap the send button. When she's about to close her phone, suddenly the train leaned with force. Her body hit something hard, she's about to look up but can't due of that person's chin. A masculine minty scent raft her nose, and she gradually stiffen.

"Sorry about that," the man apologizes. Marinette just sighed. "Nothing to worry about, this type of thing in train always happens." 

"Ah, it seems you're already used to it," the man answered and she licked her dry lips and answered. 

"Maybe, maybe not." 

Marinette felt his arms and she can't help but notice how nice ( _delicious_ even) his arms are, but no matter how nice being in his arms, her dignity and purity as a woman still stand.

She squirmed at the tight space. "Can you move your arms up?" 

She felt the movement of the man in front of her, put it on her sides. Marinette sighed in relief and muttered her thanks. 

Her phone beeped again, she swiped the screen to open and saw something that catches her eye.

 _A video?_ Marinette thought, she furrowed her eyebrows and tap the play button. 

Her phone's volume is in full blast and everyone can hear the moaning. Her eyes widen and stop the video immediately. 

She can feel everyone's eyes on her and felt her cheeks redden. 

"Fuck you, Alya." She whispers, embarrassed felt on her bones. 

"You're into that?" the man said or more like amused, Marinette groaned to that.

"No, just a bitch that sends me food porn and moaning." She defended. Marinette can't wait to bitch slap that best friend of hers. 

"For me, it's more like recorded sex video." The man amused and she can only endure to that. 

"That food addict," she grumbled. 

Marinette can hear the snicker from that man, she can't help but pinch him--and groaned in pain. 

_Karma is a bitch._

"You're too hard," she uttered, and stiffen when a hot air hit on her sensative ears. She shivered.

"Is there a meaning to that?" 

Her eyes widen and look to that man, held her breathe when she saw a mesmerizing green eyes. 

"No.." She stuttered and bit her lip. Marinette look away, and ignore the heat that creeping on her cheeks. She heard the man's laugh and glare him.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. She tiptoed and put her hand on his shoulder, she bit the ear tip of the man, she felt him stiffen. 

"If that makes you imply that." She huskily whispered. Marinette winked to him, and felt proud when she see him faintly blushed.

The train door opened and saw the platform that this is her stop, many passengers exited and she followed. 

Never looking back at the gawking cute idiot on the train. Unconsciously, her lips turned into a sweet smile and remembered the mesmerizing green eyes that she ever met.

 


End file.
